Sandman Hand Me A Dream
by Lov3the3vil
Summary: [REWRITE] Ranma is the son of Washu and is an ally to the Moon Kingdom. During the reincarnation spell something happens and one of the most powerful senshi goes missing. 1000 years later and Ranma is looking for his missing fiance. TMSM xover
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2. Now, let's check the Bullshit-O-Meter; yep, still in the red.

A/N: This is the rewrite of what I originally had up here, I changed some stuff here and there, but for the most part this chapter should seem familiar to everyone who's read it before. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far behind this one since I'm writing it and editing this as I type this note. Anywho, enjoy.

-----

* * *

----- 

Sandman Hand Me A Dream

"Washu-chan, Pluto has predicted the overthrow of our kingdom, ten years from now, by an earth originated force. I've called you here to help create a force similar to the senshi's powers or something better to help protect our home. Will you do it?" A woman said. She sat upon a throne wearing a flowing, glowing dress. She had long blonde hair and a regal look about her.

Washu-chan looked like a 12 year-old, but don't let that fool you, she's thousands of years old. Though she'd never willingly admit that. Washu-chan has red hair that, from afar, looks spiked into a crab like shape. Her golden eyes held a look of determination, whether it be to not show her actual feelings or to not let down the woman before her, only she could tell you.

"Of course, Queen Serenity. I shall create a force to be reckoned with, one that will take _much_ effort to overthrow and destroy," Washu spoke with a grin that grew wider as plans ran through her head. Calculating what would be built and such.

"Thank you, Washu-chan. You're dismissed," With that Washu turned and left the throne room.

-----

* * *

And that's what brings us to now. Washu-chan standing before a tube that holds a human like creature. Washu placed her hand on the tube and spoke. 

"Soon my son...soon you'll live like the rest of us...And you'll be the best warrior around. One that will make both your sister and I proud to call you family..."

-----

* * *

**5 Years Later - Hakubi Residence**

"Kaa-san! Ryoko-neechan pulled my tail! _Again!_" A little boy shouted.

He was about 3 feet tall and had short, naturally spiked, black hair with light blue tips. He had piercing amber eyes that shone with life and a hidden fire for excitement. He had a build irregular for someone his age, a lean build, like an athlete, but wasn't bulky like a body builder. He wore a black gi with a dark blue undershirt and sash and the gi had a hole in the back for his black, fuzzy tail. He was currently glaring at his sister, Ryoko.

"Ryoko! How many times have I told you to stop picking on Ranma-chan?" A feminine voice shouted, the woman who owned the voice exiting the house nearby.

"Plenty of times. But he'll never learn to be immune to the pain if he never-Yeowch!" Ryoko yelped as something tugged on her tail.

"_You_ aren't immune, sis, so why should I be immune?" Ranma asked.

"Because! If you want to be better than I am you have to overcome weaknesses I never managed to get over," Ryoko said more gently.

Ranma nodded in understanding, "Why didn't you say so? I would've helped come up with a better plan for it, one that'd help both of us. That would've worked out better, right, Nee-chan?"

Ryoko scratched her head and laughed, "Well...yeah...Mom always said you got the brains."

"True, I can't argue with you there," Ranma said laughing.

The Hakubi family consisted of Washu, Ryoko, and Ranma, and they all lived in a quaint house on earth. For 5 years Washu had raised Ranma like the son he was to her. Ranma was a fast learner, having both Washu's genes and several other DNAs including Masu, Saiya-jin, and several others helped his learning curve. For everything, educational stuff, martial arts, and anything else he wished to learn.

Ranma learned many arts, and all of the different forms of martial arts he managed to learn were blended into a single style only he knew. A style that would continue expanding for as long as he continued to blend and perfect it. Aside from the Art he also found relaxation in creating machines in his mother's lab.

Ranma had traveled around with Ryoko as well. Meeting the demi-god Saffron and befriending him. It wouldn't be until a couple thousand years later when he would befriend the first ruler of the Musk Dynasty as well. Under Saffron's tutelage he learned the way of the Phoenix and became an ally towards the Phoenix people.

Ranma was considered the best of the best. By everyone he met...minus a certain princess of Uranus. But that's beside the point. As good as he was it would be another 3 years before Washu deemed Ranma ready to meet the Queen and go into battle alongside the senshi.

-----

* * *

**3 Years Later - Hakubi Residence**

"Ranma! Are you ready to leave?" Washu called up the stairs towards her son's room.

"Yeah, give me a second, okay?" Was the response.

Ranma walked down the stairs a few seconds later in clothes nicer than his usual gi. He was wearing black slacks and a nice dark blue tunic with golden tigers embroidered on it. Around his waist was a dark blue sash that hid his tail, which was currently wrapped around his waist.

Washu nodded, satisfied with the way her son looked, "Ready?"

Ranma nodded and walked out of the house with Ryo-ohki, the family cabbit, on his shoulder. A few seconds later that cabbit was a spaceship flying them towards the moon kingdom.

Ranma was seated on a floating cushion, his feet dangling over one end and his upper body hanging off the other end in such a way that a lot of blood was rushing to his head, "Woah...cool..." Hey, he's a smart kid, but he's still only 9 years old.

Washu turned to Ranma, "Ranma, sit up, you're going to pass out soon if you don't."

Ranma sat up sighing, "Might make the trip pass faster that way..."

Washu shook her head and turned to watch the stars passing by. Ranma turned to stare at the passing stars occasionally willing his floating pillow to spin and sometimes willing it to flip so he could watch the stars upside down.

A few hours later and they had docked Ryo-ohki on the moon and started to head towards the palace. Ranma walked a bit behind his mother and took in the sites with Ryo-ohki on his shoulder. He whistled as he caught a glimpse of the earth from where he stood.

"Wow...the earth looks so beautiful from the moon. Like a blue marble stuck in time, never to move forward or back, imprisoned in its painting of endless nothing..." Ranma said.

"An interesting take on the view, Ranma-chan," Washu said, "It seems creativity is something you also inherited..."

Ranma smiled widely, "From you, of course, my dear mother," He offered Washu his arm, "Shall we continue?"

Washu giggled at her son's antics, "We shall," And looped her arm through his.

-----

* * *

**Moon Palace - Royal Assembly Hall**

Washu bowed to Queen Serenity as Ranma stood warily behind her, eyeing the regal woman on the throne and nervously glancing towards a woman with long green hair and a key-like staff. _The staff must be for both magic and physical attacks...though I can see no nicks on it. She either keeps it well maintained or is quite dependent on magical attacks._

"My Queen," Washu's voice seemed to echo and resound in the unnaturally quiet hall, "I present to you my son, Ranma."

Ranma stepped forward as his mother motioned him forward and he bowed briefly to the Queen, but you could see there was little respect in the motion, only a sense of formality. The one with green hair seemed agitated by it, but only the senshi of Uranus seemed to be outspoken enough to voice her thoughts.

"Show the Queen proper respect, boy!" Uranus snapped from the side near the front of the hall.

Ranma made eye contact with her and spoke, "Respect is not given because you hold a certain title. It is given because you've earned it. And I've yet to see any of you earn my respect, least of all you, Uranus-san."

Well, the notion of yelling was lost by the look in his eyes, but his words angered her more. She was about to say more when her Queen held a hand up to her.

"That's enough, Uranus. Ranma-kun is correct. Respect is earned not given like a gift and I haven't earned his respect just yet," When the hall remained silent she motioned Ranma forward a bit more, "Ranma-kun...can you show me your full power?"

Ranma looked the Queen in the eye before closing them slowly and releasing his holds on his power. He released only a quarter of the power he held while he wore his bracers, they acted as power blocks while he was in public so he wouldn't accidentally blow something up.

Though that little bit seemed to be enough to awe the people gathered in the room. When he looked back towards the Queen he made they made eye contact before speaking.

"What you see before you is only a quarter of the power I hold."

The Queen nodded, "That's good. But what of your full power?"

"My full power would destroy the entire hall and those within it."

"Please, show me your full power. I'll protect the bystanders."

Ranma sighed but nodded. He turned to Washu and she stepped back towards the farthest wall, close to the rest of those gathered. Knowing his mother would be safe; he released all the power he could manage while he wore his bracers.

The results that followed made the gathered senshi afraid of the young boy before them; the power he released demolished the floor beneath him and turned it into a crater, and seemed to satisfy both the senshi of Pluto and the Queen.

A few seconds later the aura he'd produced disappeared and he slumped to his knees, hugging himself tight as the bracers tried to control his power again. Washu was next to him shortly hugging and comforting her son.

She looked up at the questioning gaze of the Queen, "He's still learning to control his power. The bracers he wears keeps a good portion of his power locked away and under control. But when he uses his full aura, or what he _can_ use with the bracers on, hurts him from within."

The Queen nodded understanding the boy's pain. _To keep his power under such a tight check that I couldn't read it until he let me, and then to retain such power in a small body...the pain he must be feeling must be incredible. And to take it all without fainting...this young boy has gained my respect._

"Everyone gathered is dismissed. Pluto, if you would, please guide Ranma-kun to the courtyard while I speak with his mother."

Pluto nodded and walked towards Ranma as he finally managed to stand on stable feet again. He hugged his mother in thanks and then walked towards the main doors before stopping and waiting for her to join him.

_To stand and be able to walk straight after the pain he must've felt is amazing. This boy could be the edge we need in the future..._ Pluto thought to herself.

"Come with me, I'll guide you to the courtyard," She said emotionlessly to the boy.

Ranma held the large door open for Pluto and smiled at her, "Thank you, Pluto-san."

Pluto nodded and walked ahead of Ranma. He caught up and tried to start a conversation.

"So what's it like living on the moon, Pluto-san?" Ranma asked. Silence was his answer. He sweat dropped, "Really now? I would've thought it was a bit more exciting then that. What about the other senshi? Are they all as arrogant as Uranus-san?" Again silence. "What about the sites? Do you ever stop to admire the way the earth looks from here?"

Ranma was tired of the silence but figured if he kept talking and she told him to shut up it'd be better then the silence, "I noticed it on my way to the palace. You want to know what I told my Mom when I saw it?" More silence. He sighed and seemed to gaze off into the distance, "I said, that the earth looked beautiful from here. Like it was a large blue marble stuck in time, never to move forward nor back. Imprisoned in its painting of endless nothing."

Pluto silently listened to the boy, wondering what he was getting at.

"But now that I think of it, it's more like that blue orb is suspended in a prison of never ending darkness. And that it's scared sometimes, that the darkness that holds it in it's home, will someday consume it. Overpower it. And make it another aspect of that nothingness."

Pluto stopped walking, allowing Ranma to pass by her, and seemed to ponder his words. He noticed she had stopped and noticed her thoughtful expression. He smiled sadly and turned a penetrating gaze towards her.

"The words I speak may seem overly pretentious, that is true, but they also hold truth for many aspects of life, don't they?" With that he waited for her to continue guiding him, "We should be on our way, Pluto-san. I'm quite sure the Queen would appreciate an audience with you after she's done speaking with my mother."

Pluto nodded absentmindedly and walked towards the courtyard once again.

-----

* * *

**Courtyard**

Ranma waved good-bye to the still silent Pluto and turned to admire the courtyard. It was full of flowers special to the moon and a few other planets. Here and there you could spot a stone bench and a water fountain. The thing that caught his attention though were the three girls playing in the small field of flowers off to his left.

He smiled and waved at the brown-haired girl that had noticed him. He walked towards them and bowed briefly, "Konnichiwa, my name is Ranma."

The brown-haired girl smiled, "My name's Makoto. These are my friends," she pointed to the girl with short black hair, "Hotaru," And then pointed to the blonde behind her, "And that's Princess Serenity."

He smiled brightly at them, "Hi. Can I play with you girls?"

-----

* * *

**Royal Assembly Hall**

"Wahu-chan..." The Queen began.

"Hai, I understand your concerns. But he's still a bit unstable with his ki reserves, the bracers are important to control it and make sure no one accidentally gets hurt," Washu explained.

"What of when he has complete control?"

"He'll have little to no use for the bracers. At the moment he's wearing special clothes made for training his body in both endurance and strength."

"So the clothes he wears are all weighted?"

"Exactly."

"And his manners and knowledge is impeccable. It's amazing..."

"I taught him well. He's very smart, even before I began teaching him, he's always had a curiosity that gets him in trouble every so often."

"Really now?"

Washu nodded and Pluto made her presence known, "He's perceptive for one of only 9 years."

Washu nodded again, "Yes, he's quick and has a learning curve that's incredible. His dedication to what he does is impeccable as well."

"Hai. I saw in the way he walks. He holds himself with confidence and grace, seemingly harmless. Yet he's always guarding himself...from something, an unknown danger," Pluto said.

"His favorite animal is the tiger because of its grace and poise. He's also quite good with music, but he often complains there won't be an instrument he can properly use for it until many years into the future..." Washu trailed off.

"Interesting, I hope to see this talent of his someday soon," The Queen mused.

Washu smiled, "He's quite fond of the ocarina as well. It's very relaxing to listen to him play."

Pluto nodded, "I would very much like to listen one day. But now onto more important matters."

The other two women nodded their agreement and soon turned their conversation toward

-----

* * *

**Courtyard**

Ranma laughed happily as he and the girls played tag. It was interesting to be able to hold back his speed so much and still manage to have fun.

He very much found himself attracted to the black-haired girl called Hotaru. There was something about her that naturally drew him to her. He couldn't understand the feelings he felt, but he'd be damned if that stopped him from having fun with Makoto, Serenity, and Hotaru.

He was happy when Serenity mentioned she wanted to be treated as a friend, not the princess. So, since the beginning of their time spent together, he'd done as she asked, and would continue to do so until told otherwise by her.

Makoto was a few years older then them, meaning she was 11 (Serenity was 9), but she played fair and didn't use her size to intimidate people, rather to protect her friends. Something he admired in the girl.

His musings were interrupted when Serenity tagged him from behind and shouted, "You're it!"

He laughed and chased after the closest target, Hotaru.

-----

* * *

**1 Year Later - Earth - Earth Palace**

"Hey, Ranma-kun! Come look at what I found!" Shouted the 10 year-old Endymion.

"Coming!" Yelled a 10 year-old Ranma as he grabbed the stick from the ground and ran up beside Endymion, "Aren't salamanders awesome, Endymion-kun?"

Endymion nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his best friend.

-----

* * *

**1 Year Later - Jupiter - Royal Palace**

Ranma, in a dashing black suit, walked over to a 10 year old Hotaru. He bowed and smiled at her, "Would you care to dance, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded and allowed Ranma to lead her through the slow dance being played.

-----

* * *

**1 Year Later - Mars - Battlefield**

A 12 year-old Ranma faced off against the army of youma sent with the senshi of Mars and Jupiter. He looked towards his two companions and nodded. With simultaneous shouts from the three of them they charged the small oncoming army.

-----

* * *

**2 Years - Juraian Empire - Throne Room**

Ranma, now 14, stood next to Azusa, the emperor of Jurai, as he sentenced the treacherous man before them. The man had white hair and yellow eyes with small black glasses over them, his clothes a combination of grays and whites. As the guards dragged the man away, he shouted curses and threats, promising to come back and gain his vengeance, Ranma turned to Azusa.

"Are you sure that was wise, Azusa-dono?" Ranma asked.

Azusa nodded, "Of course."

Ranma nodded, "I shall trust your judgment then, before I leave to train with the soldiers, may I know your reasoning?"

"I cannot risk the safety of my family and empire because one man wants something he cannot have," Was Azusa's simple reply. Ranma turned and made his way out of the throne room.

"Desire is derived from the need to have what one cannot achieve..." Ranma whispered, "The most dangerous of men are provoked by actions such as this, my friend..."

------

* * *

**1 Year Later - Saturn - Royal Palace - Ball Room**

Makoto stood off to the side, away from the crowd and on the balcony. Makoto smiled as she noticed a familiar presence, "It took you long enough to get here, Ranma-kun."

Ranma appeared out of the shadows beside her in a suit and shifted the tie around his neck, "Yeah, Mom wouldn't let me leave with a simple clip-on. She made me wear an actual tie...I hate these things..."

"Considering you change as soon as you arrive anyway, I don't see how it matters," Makoto said.

"Good point," Ranma said as his clothes suddenly morphed from a stiff suit to something similar to what he wore several years ago when he'd first met his best friends. Black slacks, a dark red tunic with a black sash around his waist.

Makoto waved as Princess Serenity spotted them smiled. Ranma waved as well. It was then that Hotaru, who had been increasingly nervous, suddenly smiled and calmed down considerably.

Makoto shook her head, "You're the only person I know who has the ability to calm Hotaru-chan like that with just your presence alone."

Ranma shrugged.

"So...you came to say your good-byes to everyone, I presume?" Makoto asked as they watched Hotaru perform her induction ceremony. A ceremony similar to the one Makoto had gone through when she became a senshi on her 15th birthday.

"Yeah...I need to travel the universe, learn what I can before I become too involved in the war with Beryl to do so," Ranma said, idly fidgeting with the small velvet box in his pocket.

"Are you going to tell her your feelings?"

"I...I'm not sure Makoto-chan. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She will. Trust me on that one. But it's solely up to you," Makoto said.

They stood silently as the ceremony finished and everyone toasted the new senshi of Saturn. Hotaru slowly made her way towards the two of them as the crowd went about dancing. She smiled at her friends, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Hotaru-chan," Makoto said smiling before grabbing her in a big hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Makoto-chan," Hotaru giggled and returned her friend's hug. She turned to Ranma as he opened his arms and gave her a hug as well.

He pulled away and, with one arm still around Hotaru, wiped a fake tear away from his eye, "Our little Hotaru-chan is just growing up so fast..."

The three laughed heartily and Hotaru playfully slapped his arm. He simply smiled at her and asked her for a dance.

They spent a few hours just dancing, Ranma alternating between Hotaru and Makoto until Makoto found someone else to dance with.

Ranma and Hotaru now stood by the balcony, his arm around her shoulders, staring up at the planets and stars above them.

"Hotaru...?"

"Hai, Ranma-kun?"

"I..." Ranma stopped and hesitated, "...I'm going to be leaving for awhile..."

"Leaving?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll be far from the solar system, traveling, learning what I can from whomever I can."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know...a few years I guess..."

Ranma sighed and pulled the velvet box from his pocket and opened it for Hotaru, revealing a silver chain necklace and a purple gemstone hanging from it, "This is for you Hotaru-chan."

She gasped and stared at the necklace, at Ranma, and back to the necklace, "It's beautiful...it matches you earring too."

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, it's from the same exact stone the earring came from. I had planned to give it to you on your 16th birthday, but since I won't be around..." He trailed off.

Hotaru nodded and turned around so Ranma could clasp the necklace around her neck. He did so and then wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as they just stood there, enjoying each other's presence.

"...Promise you won't forget me, Ranma."

Ranma turned Hotaru around to face him and smiled, "I'd never forget you."

Hotaru threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely, "I'm going to miss you so much..."

"And I'm going to miss you..." He sighed and pulled away, "Tell Makoto and Princess Serenity I said good-bye and that I'll miss them," He turned to leave, jumping up onto the railing of the balcony before turning back to look at Hotaru, who had unshed tears in her eyes.

He smiled the smile he reserved just for her, "When I return...I'll tell you my true feelings."

Hotaru had no time to question his words as he jumped and flew off towards the space ship she identified as Ryo-ohki.

-----

* * *

**3 Years Later - New Years Eve - Moon**

Makoto, Hotaru, and Princess Serenity stood on the roof of the highest tower in the palace waiting for the last few minutes of the day to pass.

"So what will you wish for, Makoto-chan?" Serenity asked.

"I'm going to wish for the best martial artist to have lived to come and teach me his art," Makoto said, "What about you Serenity-chan?"

"I'm going to wish for Prince Endymion to-" Hotaru interrupted Serenity.

"You shouldn't tell others your wish. It may not come true," Hotaru said, looking at the people gathered around below them.

Serenity shut her mouth and simply got a dreamy look in her eyes. Makoto smirked, "That's okay, I'm sure I know what you'd wish for anyway, Hotaru."

Hotaru blushed. For the past 2 and a half years Makoto had teased her non-stop about her romantic good-bye with Ranma. But she couldn't deny a word of it. Partially because the magical fireworks had begun being fired off and the other reason being she couldn't deny her feeling for young man.

She smiled at the mixture of colors in the sky and closed her eyes as she made her wish, _Please allow Ranma to return to us as soon as he can make it._

-----

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Reviews welcome. Flames used to fend off lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

Sandman Hand Me A Dream

**Last Time...**

_Makoto, Hotaru, and Princess Serenity stood on the roof of the highest tower in the palace waiting for the last few minutes of the day to pass._

_"So what will you wish for, Makoto-chan?" Serenity asked._

_"I'm going to wish for the best martial artist to have lived to come and teach me his art," Makoto said, "What about you Serenity-chan?"_

_"I'm going to wish for Prince Endymion to-" Hotaru interrupted Serenity._

_"You shouldn't tell others your wish. It may not come true," Hotaru said, looking at the people gathered around below them._

_Serenity shut her mouth and simply got a dreamy look in her eyes. Makoto smirked, "That's okay, I'm sure I know what you'd wish for anyway, Hotaru."_

_Hotaru blushed. For the past 2 and a half years Makoto had teased her non-stop about her romantic good-bye with Ranma. But she couldn't deny a word of it. Mainly because the magical fireworks had begun being fired off._

_She smiled at the mixture of colors in the sky and closed her eyes as she made her wish, _Please allow Ranma to return to us as soon as he can make it.

-----

* * *

**Now... - Sunaru**

Ranma, now 19 years old, wandered the market place looking for something to catch his eye. _Maybe I should go visit Jurai and see what they've invented since I left..._

A couple hours later a spiked black and red ship left the space docks of the planet.

-----

* * *

**Somewhere In Space**

"Geez, Ryuu-ohki, you'd think finding a present for someone would be easier..." Ranma spoke from the floating red cushion. He wore his usual clothes, black slacks and a tunic. His sky blue tunic contrasted brightly with the black background of the "ship's" interior.

Ryuu-ohki was a cabbit similar to Ryo-ohki, the only difference being fur color. Ryuu-ohki's fur was black and red and his eyes were a bright amber color. They were eerie at night, Ranma could attest to that.

"Nyah!"

"...You hush up. If you'd seen the price of the necklace you'd have turned the offer down too!" He'd changed over the course of 3 years. Growing a bit taller, now reaching 5' 11", and his shoulders were broader, something that came along with his increased knowledge of martial arts, chi, ki, and shiatsu points.

There was silence as Ryuu-ohki conversed telepathically.

"Shut up and pilot will you? At this rate we'll never make it to Jurai," Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. His tail twitched back and forth in irritation, _I hate it when he's right._

-----

* * *

**Jurai - Market Place**

"Hmm...now, what should I get for her?" Ranma whispered to himself as he perused the streets. He always enjoyed how many of the markets were large open markets such as the one he stood in.

"Perhaps something like jewelry, old friend?" A male voice sounded from behind him. Ranma spun around and spotted one of his best friends standing behind him.

"Yosho! How've you been while I was away?" Ranma exclaimed while he shook hands with his friend.

"I've been fine. What're you doing here? I figured you'd be on Saturn with Hotaru."

"Partially true, had I not gone on a training journey for 3 years, that would've been the case. At the moment I'm searching for a gift for when I return on Hotaru's birthday," Ranma paused as he motioned for Yosho to walk with him, "I was actually hoping to run into you before I headed to the palace since you were always good with the romantic stuff."

Yosho nodded and they talked about ideas he could use. An hour later they split ways with Ranma promising to visit a little later.

-----

* * *

**Royal Hall**

Azusa slumped back in his seat as the last of the day's meetings came to an end and everybody left. He watched as Funaho walked in and smiled softly at him.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea."

She walked behind him and massaged his shoulders. So engrossed was he in the loosening of his tense muscles that he didn't notice the figure appear from behind the shadows of a giant curtain by one of the windows.

The figure whistled, "Wow, either I've improved my stealth skills tremendously, or the guard watch here just plain sucks."

Azusa jumped up from his seat, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword, "Who are you!"

The figure continued walking forward and straight into the light streaming in from the window, "I'm hurt," the figure said, his hand over his heart dramatically, "Gone 3 years and you've already forgotten me. That hurts, Azusa, it truly does," The wide smile he wore never left his face.

"Ranma-kun?" Funaho asked.

Ranma bowed, still smiling, "The one and only."

After Azusa realized that the figure was, indeed, Ranma. He apologized for being wary and they talked for a few hours. Misaki joined them not long after, unnaturally sober; they accused her of being drunk. After a few choice beatings they were convinced that Misaki was _not_ drunk.

It took awhile, but they also finally managed to make Ranma stay the night.

-----

* * *

**2 Days Later - Saturn - Royal Palace - Hotaru's Bedroom**

Hotaru awoke unnaturally early in the morning. She wondered why, but cropped it up to wanting to be up and ready before Makoto came to wake her, as she did every other birthday of hers that'd passed.

She gave herself a few minutes to gain enough strength to wake up and actually remove herself from her bed and then headed towards her bathroom to shower and then dress.

It wasn't until she was brushing her hair with a brush that she noticed the lavender colored rose on her dresser. She picked it up and noticed it held no thorns and that it looked as if it was grown without the thorns instead of someone plucking them from its stem. The fact that the rose was also a strange color to its species of plant struck her as odd as well. She then noticed a small piece of paper that had been beneath it.

It read: _Hotaru, This is only the first half of your present, Happy Birthday_

And that was it. Nothing elaborate, no signature, nothing except a rose of an odd color and a small cryptic note.

Hotaru sighed and hoped the day would get better and not be full of mysteries.

-----

* * *

**Several Hours Later - Royal Palace - A Room**

Hotaru smiled at all of her friends. They were few these days. Being the senshi of destruction had its major downsides sometimes. But Princess Serenity and Makoto had stuck with her through the years and she'd made friends with Setsuna as well.

Princess Serenity had made sure she had a party for her birthday, no matter how small. And now here she was, standing in front of a large three-layer cake with her friends around her.

"Blow out the candles, Hotaru-chan!" Serenity said smiling widely.

"Make a wish!" Makoto yelled.

Setsuna just smiled and said nothing.

Hotaru took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one breath. Wishing the same thing as every other year, for Ranma to return.

It was an hour later and Serenity made Hotaru dance with her and Makoto. And, miraculously, even managed to get Setsuna to dance to a few songs. But then again, when have we ever known Setsuna to turn down any of the royal line?

Soon Serenity and Setsuna had to leave. The first saying her mother had said to head home at 10 and Setsuna coming up with something about the Time Gates. Makoto left soon after saying she was tired but would get in contact with her the next day.

Hotaru smiled as they left and continued to smile as she opened the gifts her friends had given her. Serenity had given her a beautiful purple dress. She folded the dress neatly and promised herself she'd wear it to the next ball.

Setsuna had given her a picture frame that held a picture of them during the summer. It was the 5 of them on earth over near Ranma's house on the edge of the lake. Ranma was in a pair of black shorts and he was smiling widely as a frustrated, and soaking wet, Setsuna was frozen in place with her staff a couple inches above his head. Hotaru was giggling on a towel laid out under a tree. Serenity was in the lake in a pair of borrowed shorts and a t-shirt sticking her tongue out at Makoto as she looked at her soaking wet, now skin-tight, tank top and shorts.

It was one of the more amusing memories they had of when they'd all gotten together. Hotaru laughed as she remembered what Ranma had said after he'd recovered from Setsuna's blow to the head. He'd said, "The Ice Queen has melted and reveals her true devilish intent." That comment had earned him another blow, to the back of the head this time.

Hotaru continued giggling and opened the gift Makoto handed to her. It was a kit made special for maintaining her glaive.

She was about ready to gather her things and leave for her bedroom when a white paper caught her eye.

She read it aloud to herself, "Meet me on the balcony at midnight..." She wondered why she felt obligated to follow the note, but dismissed it. She shook her head and grabbed her stuff, heading towards her bedroom.

-----

* * *

**Midnight - Hotaru's Bedroom**

Hotaru watched the full moon as it sat in the night sky, "It's beautiful..." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah, it is," A voice said from behind her.

She gasped, spun around quickly, her glaive appearing in her hand, and she made a quick thrust towards the would-be intruder's throat. She watched as it neared the figure but was stopped with two flat palms on both sides of the flat of the blade.

"Is that how you usually greet people, Hotaru-chan?" The figure said.

She finally took a closer look at the figure and, once again, gasped at whom she saw. He wore black slacks and a dark purple tunic, his black hair in a braid, and his familiar stormy blue eyes dancing with mirth.

She dropped her glaive and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely, "Ranma!"

He laughed and returned her hug, "I see you missed me."

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"So, did you enjoy the rose I left for you?" Ranma asked as he pulled away and sat on the balcony railing.

"You left me that rose?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep. Who else would go through the trouble of making such an exquisite flower for such an exquisite young woman?" Ranma said before looking out to the stars.

Hotaru blushed and a companionable silence fell upon them. Hotaru suddenly seemed to remember his words from 3 years ago and told him so.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned to look into her eyes and tilted his head to the side, "Hm?"

"Before you left 3 years ago...you said when you returned you'd tell me your true feelings. What did you mean?"

Ranma smiled, hopped down from his seat on the balcony railing, and walked towards her, "When I said that, I meant I'd tell you something I'd wanted to tell you for more then 3 years now," By now Ranma was a few inches away from Hotaru and smiling softly, "Hotaru...I love you."

No words could describe the happiness, relief, and pure passion that enveloped her at that moment. Ranma saw these emotions swirling in her eyes and all he could think about was the sudden urge he had to kiss her and hold her in his arms tightly and never let her go.

Hotaru, unable to contain herself any longer, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away breathless they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too, Ranma," Hotaru whispered. Ranma moved closer for another kiss and she met him with fervor. Never letting her leave his arms they slowly made their way towards her bed.

It would be a couple hours later when they finally fell asleep laying content and each other's arms.

-----

* * *

**2 Weeks Later - Lab**

Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow as he finally shut off the laser. He picked up the small gem and smiled.

"Perfect, now all I have to do is mount it..."

-----

* * *

**A Few Days Later - Hotaru's Bedroom**

Hotaru sat on her bed breathless and unbelieving as Ranma knelt before her on one knee.

"Hotaru Tomoe, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ranma asked with eyes full of the love.

Hotaru nodded and waited until he'd placed the ring on her left ring finger before throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly, "Yes, yes, of course I'll be your wife!"

-----

* * *

**The Next Day - Moon - Royal Palace**

Hotaru and Ranma stood near the back with their friends and talked. Hotaru showed them her ring and Ranma caught up on old times with Endymion.

Later they sat at the banquet and Hotaru turned to Ranma. Their eyes met and Ranma nodded, smiling. He stood up and gently tapped his glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if the Queen would allow me, I'd like to make an announcement," When Queen Serenity nodded he continued, "I've finally proposed to Hotaru and she's agreed to become my wife. A year from now we will be wed," Ranma said, all the while a large smile lit his face.

There was applause and lots of congratulations to the both of them. Even after the banquet they were still receiving congratulations from people.

Despite knowing about the engagement before the announcement Princess Serenity grabbed Hotaru and Ranma in a tight, rib crushing, hug.

"Gack! Princess...can't...breath..." Ranma managed to get out.

Hotaru simply said, "Ow..."

Endymion sweat dropped, "Uh...Serenity-chan. I think you should let them go...they're turning blue..." Actually they were turning purple but no need to worry Princess Serenity too much.

Princess Serenity quickly let them go and giggled nervously, "Oops."

-----

* * *

**3 Months Later - Earth - Hakubi Residence**

When Ranma walked into the kitchen he saw Washu was sitting in a chair at the table reading the mail.

Sitting down across from her, Ranma asked, "What's up, Kaa-san? Anything good?"

Washu nodded, "Yes, Azusa sent me a letter asking if I would accept a teaching position at their academy in Jurai..."

Ranma smiled, "Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know..."

"You should, Kaa-san, you need to get out of the house more often. It isn't healthy to stay in the lab all the time."

Washu nodded, "You do have a point there...I'll think about it."

Ranma smiled again and nodded back before standing from his seat, "Alright, well, I'm going to head out."

Ranma stopped in his tracks as Washu grabbed his tail, "Irk!" Sure he'd trained so he wouldn't faint from the pain if someone grabbed his tail, but it still hurt!

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Hotaru-chan...?"

"I don't think so, your room has been a mess for the past month. It's beginning to gross out your sister when she goes in to wake you up in the mornings. And you know what it takes to gross out your sister," Washu said.

Ranma sweat dropped, "It takes _a lot_ to do that. But...I wanna go see Hotaru-chan..."

Washu shook her head, "No can do, young man, you're not allowed to leave this house until your room is clean. If you want grab Ryuu-ohki and have him help you. But you're still going to clean your room," She let his tail go and pointed up towards his room.

Ranma sighed when she finally released his tail and he grumbled as he phased through the ceiling into his room. He twitched when he phased through fully and a pair of his boxers were on his head.

"Damn it...I hate it when Kaa-san's right...ew, these aren't even clean!"

-----

* * *

**Next Day - Saturn - Courtyard**

Ranma and Hotaru sat on a bench admiring the flowers and trees that grew there.

"So why weren't you here yesterday?" Hotaru asked.

"Told you already, I was cleaning my room. And I have to say, it needed it quite desperately," Ranma replied. They sat in silence before he spoke again, "Did I tell you? Kaa-san accepted that teaching position in Jurai."

Hotaru smiled, "That's excellent, your mother always enjoyed teaching people."

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, I do pity the fool who decides that arrogance is the best way to act with teachers," Ranma winced, "I know from personal experience what arrogance gets you in her classes..."

"Aw, poor baby," Hotaru said, "What'd she do last time?"

"A ceramic planter appeared out of nowhere and crashed on my head, took three days before I was sure all the pieces were out of my hair..."

"At least you got all the pieces out. So, how's Ryoko doing?"

Ranma tilted his head in thought, "I believe she said she wanted to go with Kaa-san. To get away from the boredom."

Hotaru smiled, "So you're going to have the house all to yourself?"

Ranma saw the smile and raised an eyebrow before realization hit and he smirked, "Yep, all to ourselves."

-----

* * *

**A Month Later - Saturn - Hotaru's Room**

"So they left early this morning?"

Ranma nodded, "Yep. Said I had the house all to myself and that I better treat it right and keep it clean. And that if there are any guests to keep them out of the lab."

Hotaru smiled, "Did they mention me at all?"

Ranma shook his head, "No, but I'm sure they suspected. Kaa-san knows you'll be staying there with me, since I told her, and Ryoko probably knows because...well..." Ranma blushed.

Hotaru tilted her head, "How does she know? Did she hear you?"

Ranma shook his head, "No, she knows me too well. But I wouldn't have known she knew if she didn't...give me pointers..."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Give you...pointers...oh...oh! Seriously?"

Ranma nodded and Hotaru suddenly smiled seductively, "Well, we're just going to have to make use of her advice, won't we?"

Ranma's eyes widened and then he smiled, "You're terrible you know that?"

"But you love me anyway," Hotaru sat on her bed and smiled widely as Ranma walked towards her, like a tiger to his prey. The black tail that twitched excitedly behind him further proved this analogy.

"Damn straight I do."

-----

* * *

**2 Months Later - Earth - Hakubi Residence**

Ranma walked into the house and into the kitchen after grabbing the mail. He was sorting through the mail when he found one with the Juraian royal seal.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wonder what Azusa could want..." He cursed as he saw the contents of the letter.

Hotaru walked into the kitchen with a light purple robe on and wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist, "Morning."

She smiled sleepily as she leaned her cheek against Ranma's back and he replied, "Morning..."

She frowned as she noticed the sadness in his voice, "What's wrong, love?"

Ranma shook his head and turned to face her, he kissed her before pulling away and sitting on a chair, "They were kidnapped..."

"Who was kidnapped?"

"Kaa-san and Ryoko...they were kidnapped..." Ranma buried his face in his hands.

"H...how?" Hotaru moved and wrapped her arms around him, offering him her comfort.

He picked her up and placed her in his lap, "That bastard, Kagato, did it. I still don't understand how he got into Jurai though. He was banished almost 5 years ago."

"What are you going to do?" Hotaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have no choice. I need to go help Azusa. Jurai is under siege and they need all the help they can get..."

"I'll go with you, I can-"

"No," Ranma said interrupting her, "You'll stay in the solar system and go back to Saturn."

"But-"

"No buts, Hotaru, you're staying."

Hotaru saw the look in Ranma's eyes and resigned herself to staying in the solar system. Whenever he had that look in his eyes his resolve was set and there was no telling him otherwise. Hotaru nodded and stood from his lap. She turned to go back upstairs when strong arms enveloped her in a hug. She turned and cried into his chest.

Ranma sighed, "I'm sorry, Koi. I am. But having Kaa-san and Ryoko kidnapped is enough for me. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost you...I can't take that risk."

Hotaru sniffed and nodded, "I understand...when are you going to leave?"

"Before sunrise tomorrow."

"But...I thought you'd want to-" She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Not without one more memory to make sure I know to come back to you," Hotaru nodded and they both made their way back to Ranma's bedroom.

-----

* * *

**An Hour Before Sunrise The Next Day**

Ranma carefully slipped out of bed without waking Hotaru. He showered quickly and dressed before standing beside his bed where Hotaru still slept.

He kissed her gently on the forehead, "Be safe while I'm away, Koi," He whispered.

With that he walked outside with Ryuu-ohki on his shoulder. Ranma wore black slacks, a black tunic, and a red sash around his waist. His tail was waving freely around behind him.

He turned to Ryuu-ohki, "Ready to go, little buddy?"

Ryuu-ohki yawned before nodding. The cabbit jumped off Ranma's shoulder onto the ground before jumping again and turning into a black and red spiked ship. Ranma phased into the ship and sat on the floating red cushion Ryuu-ohki provided for him.

Ryuu-ohki spoke with Ranma telepathically and they silently blasted off towards the Juraian Empire.

-----

* * *

**2 Weeks Later - Ryuu-ohki**

Ranma sighed, "What a long trip...but at least Jurai is safe now. Are we almost there, Ryuu-ohki?"

"Nyah! Nyah, nyah!"

"What? Sure, let's just get to the Moon. According to Pluto, Beryl's forces should've started moving by now, I wanna get there in time to help everybody fight."

"Nyah."

"...Your point is..."

"Nyah!"

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry it up and get us there..."

"Nyah!"

-----

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later - Moon - Palace Steps**

Ranma looked around him. No matter where he turned all he saw was blood and corpses. His heart ached with pain with every senshi he saw lying dead. Tears appeared in his eyes as he ran towards Makoto's body.

"I was too late," He went down to his knees next to her. The tears began falling from his eyes when he found no pulse.

His head shot up towards the palace when he felt the Queen's aura, it was weak, but it was still there. He hurried towards her just in time to see her banish Metallia.

"Queen Serenity!" He caught her before she collapsed from the lack of strength, "Are you alright?"

Queen Serenity smiled faintly, nodding, "Ranma, Hotaru is dying. Go to her before I reincarnate the senshi, afterwards go see Pluto."

"But, my Queen..."

"Go, you need to go see her one last time...you have less than 3 minutes. Hurry, Ranma."

Ranma nodded and helped her sit up, leaning against one of the pillars on the steps. He stood and quickly scanned for Hotaru's aura. Finding it, he didn't bother running, he teleported there.

He gasped as he took in what he saw. She was in her fuku, or at least what used to be her fuku, and lying in a pool of her own blood. Tears sprung to his eyes as he gently picked her up and hugged her to him.

"Hotaru...Koi...wake up...please..." He squeezed his eyes closed and let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Ran...ma..."

Opening his eyes, Ranma saw that Hotaru had opened her eyes and was trying to say something, "Ranma...I...I'm sorry..."

He shook his head vehemently, "No, I should be the one saying that. I shouldn't have left you..."

"It wasn't your fault...you did what you had to...as did I..."

"I just wish we could've had more time together..."

Hotaru's hand caressed his cheek and she smiled as he held her hand there, "I know, love, I know...I love you."

Ranma smiled through his tears, "I love you too..." Hotaru's hand went limp in his, "I love you too, Hotaru, I love you too..." He gripped her to him tightly and cried.

Her body faded from his arms as Queen Serenity's spell went to work.

As she disappeared completely he cried even harder. He bowed his head and let his tears mix with the pool of blood that was slowly being absorbed into the Moon's soil. He felt something still in his hand, and as he opened it, he saw the engagement ring he'd given to her in his palm.

"Hotaru..." He whispered. He caught a brief flash and a fluctuation of power as the reincarnation spell finalized, but something was off. Ranma raised his eyes to look around the battlefield and noticed youma corpses turn to ash while human corpses disappeared in a flash of light.

_That's strange, first the fluctuation and then every corpse disappearing…_Ranma thought to himself, _I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to have happened._

-----

* * *

**The Next Day - Time Gates**

"Thanks for bringing me here, Setsuna," Ranma said.

"You're welcome. But do you know why you're here?" Setsuna asked.

Ranma shook his head, "Not a clue."

"I brought you here for two reasons. The first one being we could both use a little comforting with yesterdays events...and the second reason being I need you to leave Kagato alone."

Ranma snapped his head towards Setsuna and the anger burning in his eyes almost made her take a step away from him, "You want me to just leave the man who destroyed everything dear to me?"

Setsuna nodded, she was nervous and scared of what Ranma would do, but she wouldn't let him know that, "I need you to let Kagato live."

"Give me one damned reason why I should do as you say."

"If Kagato lives then Washu will be revived from the catatonic crystalline state she's imprisoned in."

"If I decide to kill Kagato myself?"

"You will end up having to fight Ryoko first and you would kill her in the process."

Ranma hesitated, "And if he lives?"

"Ryoko will eventually be imprisoned by Yosho on earth, where she'll stay in a catatonic sleep until his grandson accidentally frees her from her prison. Several months afterwards Kagato will kidnap Ryoko again and Tenchi, that's Yosho's grandson, will go after him. In the process freeing Washu and killing Kagato himself," Setsuna inwardly sighed in relief as Ranma seemed to be thinking it all over.

"Alright Setsuna...I'll let Kagato live. But I'm only staying a few days here. I want to go visit Saffron..."

Setsuna nodded, "That's fine. I just don't want to be alone right after yesterday."

"I know how you feel," Ranma paused, "Actually I have a question for you concerning the Queen's last spell…"

-----

* * *

**A Month Later - Phoenix Mountain**

Ranma walked around town and found the shop he was looking for, "Hey, Kruger! You finish that chain for me yet?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on it now, Ranma-kun," Replied a male voice from inside the shop.

Ranma walked in and greeted the birdman before him. Kruger was a tall man about 6'5" with short brown hair and brown feathers. Kruger was muscular due to the blacksmith shop he ran. Everything he sold, he made with his own hands.

Ranma stood off to the side as Kruger finished the chain he'd asked for. It was a very durable metal that he'd asked it to be made of. The chain links were small and was designed like a necklace. Ranma smiled as he watched Kruger make the finishing touches.

"Alright, Ranma, now all you have to do is fuse it with your ki, that way only you can take it off and it'll be practically indestructible."

Ranma nodded and placed the necklace around his neck. The ring Ranma had given Hotaru hung on the chain encased in a silver pendant that opened and closed for Ranma only.

The necklace glowed blue for several seconds before the glow disappeared, "Thanks, Kruger, here's the money I owe ya."

Kruger nodded and accepted the money, "Anytime, Ranma."

"See you around, Kruger," Ranma waved and left the shop, heading back towards the phoenix palace.

-----

* * *

For thousands of years Ranma traveled, made friends, learned different styles of martial arts and taught some of his style to others. 

He traveled to Atlantis before it sunk. He met the first generation of the Musk Dynasty and became an ally to them. He finally gave his style a name; Anything Goes Martial Arts.

He was extremely happy when he found Yosho living at his old home. They shared stories of their travels. Ranma promised that if, for any reason, he went to visit Azusa he would say nothing of Yosho's survival. And when Ryoko and Washu were freed Yosho would say nothing about Ranma.

He accidentally made a blood pact with Shiro of the Metsuko clan. But, Ranma being a man of honor kept true to the pact and helped the clan whenever it was necessary.

He studied magic as well; he eventually, overtime, became a master of controlling elements and could cast certain spells. The fire element was his forte though, considering he originally learned elemental control from Saffron.

He eventually started taking on students who showed the potential to utilize Anything Goes to its fullest. His first student was Happosai Shurinko.

He lived his life to its fullest that was for sure. But nothing could help him prepare for the trouble he'd have in fulfilling the contract he'd unwittingly signed. He was 10,033 that day, and whoever said, "Knowledge comes with age," was a lying fool.

-----

* * *

**Year 1983 - Earth - Juuban, Japan**

Ranma walked next to an auburn haired woman as they talked. Ranma had not changed much over the years. He still had short spiky hair with natural light blue tips, still looked to be only 20 years old, his build was that of an athlete, his strength was unrivaled, and his spell casting skills unmatched. And, to top it all off, he'd learned years ago how to make his tail disappear and appear at will.

"Mrs. Metsuko..."

"It's Saotome now, Ranma-sama."

Ranma sighed, _Okay, let's try this_, "Nodoka-san."

"Yes?"

"Let me get this straight. You want me to use a spell to shrink down to the tender age of 2 so you can raise a child since you are unable to conceive any."

"That's right. You'll only be my child until your wedding ceremony."

Ranma resisted the urge to blanch at the idea but kept to himself, _I'm not going to do this; nothing in this dimension could make me do this._

Suddenly a nearby telephone booth started ringing. Ranma, being the naturally curious person he is, picked it up, "Hello? ...Setsuna? Why've you..?...Damn it...this is about that time I pushed you in the lake when you had nothing to change into isn't it? ...(Sigh) Fine...fine! All right, I'll do it. But this more than makes up for the lake incident! In fact, it makes up for it so much, you owe me...Bye."

Ranma took a deep breath, "Alright, a friend of mine is pulling me in for a favor. So...I'll do it." _Damn, fucking, piece of shit Time Gates._ Ranma's eyes widened, _Damn, I forgot I had to pick up Ryuu-ohki today...Nevermind, ain't no way I'm going to suffer through this alone.  
_

Ranma walked away from Nodoka after promising he'd be back at her house that night. As he walked he gazed at the sky and could imagine Setsuna sitting before the Time Gates with a bag of popcorn.

His eyes narrowed, _Yeah, you can sit there and eat your buttered and salted popcorn, Setsuna. But I'll get you back, I'll have my revenge...and that popcorn will only add a tire around your waist!_

Ranma's eyes widened again as he sensed a portal open up behind him, he turned around slowly to face a very large tiger.

"Eheh...heh...nice kitty...nice large kitty with sharp pointy teeth..." The tiger got ready to pounce, "Oh shit."

-----

* * *

**Time Gates**

Setsuna sat in a large recliner and smirked as she watched the tiger chase Ranma. She knew he'd defeat the tiger and get back at her. But it was worth the show.

She frowned momentarily, "I will _not_ get a tire around my waist. Humph! Men!"

And she ended up smirking again as the tiger got a clean shot in and ripped the back of his pants and boxers, "He always did have a nice ass."

She faintly heard a yell from within the Time Gates, "Damn it! Those were my favorite boxers too!"

-----

* * *

**8 Years Later**

_What the hell is that fat fool up to now?_ A 10-year-old Ranma asked himself as Genma opened a box of fish sausages. He tugged on his pigtail uncomfortably, _Still can't get used to this damned thing..._

_Fish sausages?_ Ranma's eyes widened in realization _The Neko-ken!_ He smirked inwardly as Genma tied fish sausages around him, _I've already mastered the Neko-ken, the right way too. Revenge shall be mine..._

Genma ran as if his life depended on it, and it did. Ranma was chasing after him and was a few feet behind him, he was playing with his prey, and enjoying every moment he spent doing so.

_Serves the fat bastard right for teaching my art this way. By limiting the style to only aerial attacks you lose the ability to adapt to any and all situations...Shurinko better hope we don't cross paths in our travels, because I'm going to have to beat his ass for teaching this bastard my style...so much for being picky with students..._

"Worthless boy, he can't even master the Neko-ken right," Genma muttered as he ran. The comment earned him a ki claw to the shoulder. _Good, that should leave a scar..._

-----

* * *

**6 Years Later - China - Jusenkyo**

_Fucking fool doesn't know what magic he's messing with...He'd have to be pretty damn stupid if he thinks I'm going to spar him up there._ Ranma thought.

Genma jumped up onto a bamboo pole and made a stance on one foot, "C'mon, boy! Get yourself up here!"

Ranma sighed, _Here we go again_, "I don't think that's such a good idea Pops."

"What's the matter, boy? Are you too much of a girl to beat me?" Genma shouted down to him.

Ranma turned to the guide and spoke in Chinese, "_Please have a kettle of hot water ready for the fool in a few minutes._"

The guide nodded; stunned that one of them could speak Chinese, and walked towards his hut to do as he was asked. Meanwhile Ranma jumped up onto one of the poles and stood there lazily.

"Come now, boy, you can't think you can use that stance to beat me."

Ranma shook his head and casually observed which pools were around him. _Spring of drowned Rat? Fitting, but I doubt Nodoka would appreciate it. Perhaps...ah! Perfect._ Ranma smirked evilly as he began dodging Genma's attacks.

And he almost laughed when a simple axe kick sent him into one of the nearby springs. When a panda jumped out of the spring and landed on a pole it was clear to Ranma that Genma had no clue about his new curse.

A spin kick sent Genma into a craggy cliff and he landed unconscious. Ranma jumped down from the pole and made his way towards the hut in time for the guide to emerge with hot water. Ranma grabbed the kettle and led the guide back inside.

Setting the kettle back on the oven, Ranma asked, "_So, qhat's new with you?_"

-----

* * *

**A Couple Months Later - Nerima**

"I love the rain."

"Growf."

"If you'd have listened to me in the first place you wouldn't have to hate the rain."

"Growl."

"Spare me, old man. You couldn't touch me if you tried."

"Grrr."

"Can't you say anything else, Pops?"

"Growf!"

"Uh-huh, so why are we here again?"

"...Growf...growf!"

"A fiancée, eh? Sounds interesting, hope they're at least cute."

The panda stopped in its tracks at these words, "Growf?" _I'll never understand that boy._

-----

"...Chose one of my girls and they'll be your fiancée."

Ranma nodded slowly watching the reaction of each girl. Akane was just plain angry, she wasn't even trying to mask her animosity; he decided he would avoid her if he could. Kasumi seemed oblivious to the world at first glance, but he looked a little deeper and found a perceptive eye looking at him and piercing his mask just as he pierced her own. Nabiki was something of a gray area between the girls, her face was an emotionless mask but he could sense a mixture of irritation and curiosity in her aura. Looking deep into her eyes he noticed a flicker of recognition that he couldn't really understand.

He shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment, running through everything he had just catalogued, the pros and cons and the best chance he had for possibly getting out of the engagement easily should he need to. In the end it all came down to one girl.

"If she doesn't mind, I'll take Nabiki," He had almost chosen Kasumi, but when he'd met her eyes with his, inquiring her silent opinion, he had seen reluctance and something else he couldn't name off the top of his head.

Nabiki blinked and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to think of anything to say, so her jaw shut with a quiet clack as she stared at him.

Genma, having had some common sense literally beaten into his skull after 16 years, leaned forward eagerly, "So, will you accept the engagement?"

"Of course she will, Genma, it's a matter of honor!" Suon interjected.

Genma waved off his statement dismissively, "Let the girl decide on her own, Tendo, it's her future after all."

"Huh, seems I actually managed to pound some sense into your thick skull, old man," Ranma smirked in accomplishment.

"Bite me, boy," Genma growled.

Nabiki stared at Ranma some more, contemplating the pros and cons just as Ranma had previously. On one hand, Ranma was a ruggedly handsome with a measure of intelligence behind his jock persona. On the other hand he was a jock, and that could ruin her "Ice Queen" reputation at school. But she had milked every one of her past boyfriends for every penny in their pocket and, as a result driven off any possible suitors for the rest of her school career. If she turned down this opportunity she may never get another chance like it again. Decisions.

"I accept."

"Excellent! I'll call the priest and-"

Ranma cut Suon off, "Excuse me, Mr. Tendo, but I only just met your daughter. You think maybe you could at least give us 6 months to get to know each other and figure out if the engagement even works?"

Suon paused but seemed hesitant to resume his seat. Genma spoke up, surprisingly enough, "Let them be, Tendo, if he and Nabiki don't work out he should have gotten close to one of your other girls by the end of 6 months."

Suon mulled over Genma's words for a minute before nodding, "You're quite right, Saotome," And he sat back down, "You both have 6 months to decided your feelings on the arrangement. Now, if you'll excuse us, Genma and I have some catching up to do," In so saying he stood up and walked into the living room where the shogi board sat.

Genma followed behind and Kasumi excused herself in order to begin dinner preparations. Akane stared at him for a long moment before standing up and speaking.

"You practice the Art, right?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow in question, "Yeah…"

"Wanna spar?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Why not."

-----

* * *

To Be Continued…

Reviews welcome. Flames shall be used to fend off the 20-degree weather I seem to be living in. Damn how I hate the cold…

-Lov3the3vil


End file.
